Return of Blood
by irishgirl432432
Summary: When Hawkeye recieves an omen from his mentor, the previous medicine cat in Thunderclan, about blood being shed an Eagle stopping it all, he's confused. Only a couple of minutes later 4 new kits are born to the clan and the prophecy begins.Rated K
1. Prolouge

Share I'm sorry I was too lazy to make Allegiances hehe, soooooo anways here's the story J

NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME

NOTE: RIVERCLAN, THUNDERCLAN, SHADOWCLAN, WINDCLAN AND IDEA RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER

PROLOUGE

Hawkeye laid in his nest, warm, and cozy while the shrieks of leaf bare wind blew outside. The herbs in his den made it smell very sweet, despite the fact most of the plants had died because of harsh weather.

In his dream his mentor, Blizzardfur, came to him and spoke a new omen."Blood will spill for vengeance against the clans. An Eagle will end the blood shed, but will lose most he loved. The shadow is deceived." "What do you mean Blizzardfur?" Hawkeye said, baffled and confused. "All will come clear soon" he whispered in reply.

Hawkeye woke up with a jump. His old mentor, Thunderclan's previous medcine cat, had just sent him an omen that made no sense to him what so ever. The shrieks of wind were louder now, but didn't sound natural. Hawkeye's eyes widened it was Lilyflower yelling from the nursery. He quickly gathered his herbs and met Blackshadow, Lilyflower's mate at the entrance of the nursery. "There coming" he said in a worry tone. "Obviously, mouse brain," Hawkeye spat, he looked at Blackshadow's concerned face and said in a calmer tone. "Calm done, this isn't my first time delivering kits, now go fetch me a stick so she can bite on it when the pain occurs." Blackshadow nodded and rushed off looking for sticks. Hawkeye entered the den and saw the outline of Lilyflower's light brown pelt, laying in her nest. Swiftfire, lilyflower's sister was soothing her then finally noticed Hawkeye. "Don't just stand there, get working." she hissed out of concern.

Lilyflower broke the stick after giving birth to, four healthy kits, two toms and two she-cats. Hawkeye walked in to the den and gave Lilyflower some herbs to help give milk to the kits. "They're beautiful." Swiftfire murmered in awe. Swiftfire was expecting kits any day now and the thought of her first litter excited her. "It's as if you've never seen kits before." Hawkeye muttered. Swiftfire hissed and retorted "What? I can't be happy for my sister's first litter?" Lilyflower purred in amusement and looked down at the kits. "What's wrong?" Blackshadow asked as he entered the den. "Oh, nothing. I just don't know what to name the last kit. We have Willowkit for the light brown tabby she-cat, Stormkit for the gray tom, and Leafkit for dark tabby. But no name for the dusty tom." she said sadly. "Hmm," Blackshadow said. "Maybe Eaglekit!" Swiftfire suggested happily. "Yes," Lilyflower said "Eaglekit. Welcome little ones."

Hawkeye looked at the smallest tom, Eaglekit. "Welcome, indeed" he thought.


	2. The Nursery is Boring

:D NEXT CHAPTER and sorry that b4 it said bob for no apparent reason my butt of a sister messed my WHOLE thing up -.-'

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS

"Eaglekit!Stormkit!Leafkit" Lilyflower yowled. Eaglekit, and his brother and sister poked their head out of the apprentice den and looked at his mother. "Yes?" Eaglekit asked. "Come here and stop poking around the apprentice den." she scolded. "Awww." Stormkit wailed. "We were having an adventure!" Leafkit said, then sighed in annoyance. But they obeyed their mother and went back to the nursery. "Told you guys you'd get in trouble!" WIllowkit said in a mocking tone. "Put a mouse in it, Willowkit." Eaglekit hissed. "Hey! No fighting with especially not with the younger kits around." Lilyflower said, she looked over at her sister, Swiftfire, who had given birth only a month after herself and had 3 kits. "But it's so boring in the nursery!" Leafkit exclaimed. "Yeah and we're six moons old soon, when are we going to be apprentices?" Stormkit asked. "Soon, my dears." Lilyflower said in a soothing voice. "Soon isn't soon enough." Eaglekit muttered. "Don't back sas your mother." Fawnstar said as she entered the nursery. "Sorry." Eaglekit said. "Lilyflower may I speak to you...in private?" Fawnstar asked, her sparkling green eyes focused on Lilyflower. "Of course, wait here you four and don't do anything. Okay?" Lilyflower asked. Eaglekit nodded as well as his three siblings. "Good." she said, and she walked out of the nursery, across the clearing, and in to Fawnstar's den.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Eaglekit said. "Maybe Fawnstar wants help because we're running low on prey." Leafkit said. "Have you got bees in your brain? Newleaf is a moon away. ANd why would she ask our mom about it and not the deputy or someone that isn't a queen." Stormkit said. "Because Lilyflower is a good warrior." Leafkit retorted. "SHH! Lilyflower's coming!" Willowkit hissed. Lilyflower stepped in to the nursery. "Hey Lilyflower!" Eaglekit said. "We missed you!" Willowkit added. Eaglekit and Stormkit started laughing and Leafkit said "Mouse-brain, she was only gone for a minute." Willowkit hissed a reply. "So...What were you talking about with Fawnstar about?" Eaglekit asked excitedly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Lilyflower said. "No come on get in the nest it's bedtime." "AWWWW!" They all wailed in reply. They all listened to Lilyflower though and got in to the nest and immediately fell asleep dreaming good things, except Eaglekit.

"Whoa, where am I?" he breathed. It was hard to see but there were four huge oaks and it was a beautiful clearing. "This is the old clan territory." A voice said. Eaglekit couldn't believe it! He'd heard stories about the old territory being torn apart by twolegs. "This is a memory of your ansectors." The voice said, more clearly now. Eaglekit looked to the side and saw a small white tom with brown eyes. "Who are you?" Eaglekit asked. "I am Blizzardfur, I died only a couple of moons before you born. I was the previous Thunderclan medicine cat." The tom said. "Cool." Eaglekit said in awe, he'd always been curious about medicine cat stuff, but not as much as his sister, Willowkit was. He was more intersted in becoming a warrior, and possibly one day the leader of Thunderclan. "I must go now." Blizzardfur said. "Wait! Why did you bring me here?" Eaglekit asked. "All will be revealed soon." Blizzardfur whispered. And he dissapeared.

-It's a bit of a cliff hanger so don't hate me


	3. Becoming an apprentcie

BLEH! The next chapter yay! I'm awesome aren't I. No JK, sorry I haven't posted a part in forever (well it just seems like forever to me) so I'll shut up and you may start reading! BTW feedback will be appreciated!

WARRIORS BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER!

"Wake up sleepy-head." Leafkit said softly. "Wha-?" Eaglekit yawned tiredly as he stood up in his nest. "Did Lilyflower tell you!" Willowkit asked excitedly. "Obviously not mouse-brain, he was asleep." Stormkit said in his usual rude manner. "Hear what? And where is Lilyflower?" Eaglekit asked eagerly. "We're becoming apprentices today!" Leafkit squealed. "And Lilyflower is talking outside with Blackshadow & Fawnstar." Willowkit added. "Really! We're becoming apprentices!" Eaglekit asked. "No," Stormkit said sarcastically. "They're giving us to foxes so they can eat us." "Oh, stop being a stick in the mud Stormkit" [That might be the wrong saying soo yeah…] Willowkit hissed. "Make me bee-brain." Stormkit hissed back. "Hey!" Swiftfire, their aunt, piped up. "No fighting!" "Yes Swiftfire." The four kits said in unison.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Fawnstar yowled. "Finally!" Eaglekit exclaimed as her bounced out of the den, with the others following him. Eaglekit saw his mother on the other side of the clearing, and ran over to her and sat next to her. His siblings sat next time him all bubbling with excitement. "Today," Fawnstar began as everyone was settling down. "Four of our clan's kits have reached 6 moons and will become apprentices." Fawnstar looked at Willowkit. "Willowkit, your parents have told me you would like to be Hawkeye's apprentice, is this true?" Willowkit nodded her sandy colored head. "Willowkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Hawkeye, Blizzardfur taught you well in the ways of medicine, may you pass you knowledge on to Willowpaw." Fawnstar said. Willowpaw pranced over to Hawkeye and touched noses with him.

Fawnstar's eyes then focused on Stormkit. Stormpaw then received his apprentice name and mentor, Iceheart. Fawnstar moved on to Leafpaw, and finally her green eyes landed on Eaglekit. "Eaglekit, from this day forward you will be known as Eaglepaw. Duststripe shall be your mentor. Duststripe, I was your mentor and I expect you to pass on the skills I gave to you to Eaglepaw." Duststripe nodded. "May Starclan light your paths." Fawnstar said. The whole clan then began to cheer the new apprentices names. 'Wow," Eaglepaw thought. 'I'm finally an apprentice.'


	4. Patroling with mousebrains

NEXT PART

Ponyiowa" THX for the feedback on chapter 2, it was really helpful

"Can we go hunting?" Eaglepaw asked Duststripe right after Fawnstar had dismissed the clan meeting. "No, but we can go take a tour of the territory." Duststripe replied "Eh, good enough." Eaglepaw said. "Can Stormpaw and I come?" Iceheart asked curiously. "The more the merrier." Duststripe said "I'm coming too, with Leafpaw." Birchtail said obnoxiously. "Okay, thanks for asking." Eaglepaw muttered sarcastically to himself. Duststripe shot him a look that said "Shut your mouth mouse-brain." And Eaglepaw obeyed. "Well, let's get going." Iceheart said, and she slipped out of the camp entrance.

Eaglepaw couldn't believe his eyes. The forest was ginormous! "What never seen a tree or grass before?" Stormpaw said sneering. Eaglepaw hissed his reply. His brother was the most annoying, piece of fox-dung sometimes. Okay that was a lie, basically all the time. Leafpaw walked over to Eaglepaw and said to him. "Don't you think Birchtail would be a better mentor for Stormpaw since there both such bee-brains sometimes?" Eaglepaw snickered. "Yeah, that's true. And they're both super stubborn." Stormpaw whipped around and glared at them for a long time.

When they approached the lake Birchtail suddenly let out a hiss and Duststripe's fur started rising. "Who do they think they are? Traveling on our land?" Iceheart hissed. "Who?" Eaglepaw asked. "Huh?" Stormpaw asked completely confused. "What!" Leafpaw said a bit dumbfounded. "It's Shadowclan." Duststripe said hissing. "I'm gonna go ask what those pieces of fox-dung want." Birchtail said. "Wait!" Iceheart said, but Birchtail was already sprinting down towards the lake, towards the patrol of Shadowclan warriors. "GET BACK HERE YOU MOUSE-BRAINED WARRIOR!" Duststripe yelled running after him. Iceheart sighed in annoyance and turned towards the apprentices. "Toms are mouse-brained, especially Birchtail. You never, ever go down to attack another clan patrol, without asking what their reason is to be on our territory. Now follow me down towards the lake. And I don't want to hear a hiss out of any of you." Iceheart said looking at Stormpaw. "Got it?" she asked. They all nodded and ran down to the lake, where a fight had broken out.

CLIFFHANGER :DD (I know you probably hate me for them but IM TIRED AND I HAVE A SPRAINED WRIST so don't blame me, blame my wrist and my fatigue)


	5. Don't you just love getting in trouble?

Iceheart ran down as fast as he could towards the fight, and the apprentices ran only a few feet behind. Birchtail had a bleeding tail but was still hissing like a snake, and a tortoiseshell tom had pinned himself on top of Duststripe. "What's the meaning of this!" Iceheart exclaimed. A black she-cat stepped up towards Iceheart and retorted"What do you mean? Why are your clanmates attacking us without asking what we're doing here?" "Because Birchtail is a mouse-brain, and Duststripe was also being a mouse-brain following him. And what are you doing here Darkcloud?" Iceheart spat. "Because Moonstar has died, and I'm going to receive my nine lives." Darkcloud said matter-of-factly. "She sounds like Willowpaw when she showed us herbs in the nursery." Stormpaw muttered. Eaglepaw snickered and Leafpaw batted them both were her paw. "Well, we're terribly sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry for me stupid clanmates." She said jerking her head towards Duststripe and Birchtail who were sitting next to each other, clearly annoyed. "Well, if your not going to attack us, again. We'll be on out way." Darkcloud said irritated. Darkcloud, and the tortoiseshell tom, and another rusty colored she-cat walked off towards the Moonpool. "Safe travels!" Iceheart called after them. "Or not." Birchtail muttered. "Either ones fine with us!" Duststripe said laughing. "Mouse-brains!" Iceheart hissed. "You just set the worse example for our apprentices and you could have been killed." Iceheart scolded. "Ever pull something like that again. I will make sure you go back to your apprentice duties until you become elders." She spat, and walked off back towards camp. "I can see why Fawnstar made her deputy." Eaglepaw said.

As soon as they walked in to camp, gasps rose up in to the air. "What happened here?" Fawnstar asked. "Ask them." Iceheart hissed, and she stormed off in to the warrior den. Fawnstar looked at Duststripe, Birchtail, and the apprentices. "Well, what happened?" she asked. Birchtail told the story of how the Shadowclan patrol had been very close to the Thunderclan's forest territory, and how he'd ran down to attack, and Duststripe followed. But he left out the part about Iceheart scolding them. "You mouse-brains!" Lilyflower hissed. "My kits could have been injured horribly! Or killed!" She began licking Eaglepaw's head in fear. "Lilyflower!" Eaglepaw groaned. "I'm not a kit anymore, and I don't even have a scratch on me." Stormpaw snickered and Leafpaw looked at him with sympathy. Fawnstar sighed and said. "You two warriors, go to Blizzardfur's den. And you three apprentices go tend to the elders." The apprentices moaned but obeyed their leader, and Duststripe & Birchtail went to the medicine cat den. "This stinks." Eaglepaw said. "It will literally stink if we have to put mouse-bile on their fur for ticks." Leafpaw said. "Thanks for being so optimistic guys." Stormpaw said sarcastically. "Shut it. Stormpaw," Eaglepaw spat. "Let's just get this over with."


	6. Smelling horrid, cleaning, and foxes

"Dear Starclan!" Nightpaw, an apprentice who was a moon older than Eaglpaw and his siblings, shrieked. "You smell horrid!" Eaglepaw rolled his eyes and said. "Well obviously, we just put mouse-bile on the elders pelts." Nightpaw stared at them in disgust. Swiftpaw, who was due to become a warrior soon, said. "You need to go to the lake or to the Windclan boarder and wash it off you paws." "We know,but most of the warrriors are on patrol, Iceheart is sleeping, and Duststripe and Birchtail are being taken cared for." Leafpaw pointed out "I'll bring you." Swiftpaw volunteered. "My mentor lets me out of camp alone all the time." "Well…." Leafpaw said unsure. "Okay!" Eaglepaw said. "Eaglepaw, everyone knows I'm ususally the mouse-brain but I'm not even stupid enough to go down there. Windclan has been cross with us ever since we supposedly stole prey from them, which was 6 moons ago. So you obviously can't travel to Windclan's boarder. And what if Shadowclan comes back while your down at the lake?" Stormpaw exclaimed. "Keep your fur on. We'll only be done there for a couple of minutes, not until the next moon." Eaglepaw said. "Fine, you can go without us then." Stormpaw snapped. "Fine!" Eaglepaw hissed back.

Swiftpaw and Eaglepaw slowly approached the lake. "_My siblings are such mouse-brains_." Eaglepaw thought crossly. "Here we are." Swiftpaw said. Eaglepaw stepped in to the lake, his feet were freezing, and the many rocks and pebbles under his feet made them hurt. "I know, it's probably really cold because it's almost leaf-bare, but do you really want to smell bad? Especially on the night of the gathering?" Swiftpaw asked. "The gatherings tonight!" Eaglepaw exclaimed. "Yup, you got apprenticed on the night of the gathering. Pretty cool, huh?" Swiftpaw said. Before Eaglepaw answered, a little voice piped up. "Hi Eaglepaw!" Eaglepaw whipped around and saw his mother's sister's kit. His cousin, Barkkit. "What are you doing here?" Eaglepaw exclaimed. "Following you, duh." Barkkit said. Swiftpaw scooped him up in his mouth and motioned for Eaglepaw to follow. "Hey!" Barkkit squeaked. "I can walk myself." "NO you can't." Swiftpaw hissed. "What's your problem?" Eaglepaw spat, surprised by Swiftpaw's rude comment towards the small kit. Before Swiftpaw could reply a growl came from a bush came out. "That's my problem." Eaglepaw heard Swiftpaw say. Then the vixen jumped straight at them. No, straight towards Eaglepaw. And she was heading for the death-blow. His neck.


	7. Foxes are mean and Eaglepaw still smells

**Thank you for all the compliments and feedback peeps!**

"Watch out Eaglepaw!" Swiftpaw yelled. "Fox Dung!" Eaglepaw yelped, as the fox jumped towards him. _"I'm dead."_ Eaglepaw thought silently. _"Why do I have to get attacked by a fox when I don't even know any fighting moves?"_

"Run!" Swiftpaw screamed. "I'm trying my best!" Eaglepaw retorted as he ran, with the fox right behind him. "Stay here." Eaglepaw heard Swiftpaw say to Barkkit. "But,"Barkkit protested. "No buts!"Swiftpaw yowled, and he jumped at the vixen. Behind him, Eaglepaw heard the fox growling, and Swiftpaw hissing like crazy. "Come on you mouse-brain," Swiftpaw taunted the fox. "Come and get me!" Eaglepaw turned around and while Swiftpaw had the fox's attention, he jumped on the back of the russet colored fox. The vixen let out a yowl of pain, but began to shake Eaglepaw off. "A little help would be useful right about now!" Eaglepaw yelled to Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw nodded and leaped on to the vixen's back, right beside Eaglepaw. "Both of our weight should hold her down." Swiftpaw said. He spoke to soon though. The fox shook both of them off, making them both fall hard on the ground, and started to look at her next victim. Barkkit.

"No!" Eaglepaw yowled, but the fox had already chased Barkkit back in to the forest. "We have to go after them!" Eaglepaw said. "It's too dangerous." Swiftpaw protested. "Fine," Eagelpaw snapped. "I'll go without you.

"Wait you mouse-brain!" Swiftpaw called after him. But it was too late, Eaglepaw had already ran in to the forest. And he was not turning back.

The smell of fox burned Eaglepaw's eyes and nose, but he had to save Barkkit. It might be mouse-brained, but he just had to do it. Then, the boarderline. The stench of fox, and now blood, had crossed over the boarder of Shadowclan. Eaglepaw gulped. He took a deep breath and took one small step over the boarder-line. Then he found his whole body over the boarder. Before he knew it, he was bolting in to unknown territory to him.

"Barkkit!" he called. "Barkkit! Where are you!" It was long after moon-rise now, and Eaglepaw's energy, and faith of finding Barkkit, were fading. He wondered if Swiftpaw had gone back to the clan, he wondered the whole clan was searching for him right now. "Eaglepaw." A weak voice called, interrupting Eaglepaw's thoughts. . "Help." Eaglepaw looked around and began to follow the sound. "Barkkit?" he asked. "Yes, and Swiftpaw." A bush said. _"Wait, a bush?"_ Eaglepaw thought. Eaglepaw poked his nose in the bushes where the fox scent, and the scent of blood reeked. His head poked through the other side of the bush, and what he saw shocked him. A dead fox, a dead kit, and Swiftpaw, who was close to joining Starclan. "Swiftpaw!" Eaglepaw exclaimed. "Hey…." Swiftpaw said weakly. "Dear Starclan Swiftpaw, you're, you're-" Swiftpaw cut him off. "Beat up." He snorted. "Got that right."

"What happened to Barkkit?" Eaglepaw asked. "The fox got him before I got here, I fought her after I saw his body. And what you see now is the result of our battle." Swiftpaw said.

"I'm yelling for help." Eaglepaw said. "Be my guest. I can't yell, I'm to tired." Swiftpaw mumbled. "Do me a favor," Eaglepaw said. "Yes?" Swiftpaw murmured. "Shut up, and get some sleep." Eaglepaw replied. "Gladly." Swiftpaw said. "And by the way, Eaglepaw. You still smell mouse-bile." And in seconds after, Swiftpaw was asleep.


	8. Staying with enemies

Eaglepaw woke up in starry surrondings. "Fox dung!" he thought. "I must of fallen asleep while calling for help."Eaglepaw stepped out in to a clearing to see Blizzardfur. "Am I dead? Is Swiftpaw we in Starclan?" He asked the old medicine cat. "Course not you fool, your still alive and Swiftpaw….well Swiftpaw's still holding on."

"Why am I here?" Eaglepaw asked. "Just remember the prophecy. Okay?" Blizzardfur said. "Um, okay." Eaglepaw replied unsurely. "Farewell for now Eaglepaw." Blizzardfur said, his starry white fur was beginning to disappear. "Wait!" Eaglepaw yelled. "What does the prophecy mean!" But Blizzardfur was already gone.

"Is he dead?" a familiar voice said. "Not yet Darkstar." A soft voice replied. "What about the ginger pelted one?" Darkstar asked. "He's not even injured unlike the other one, so I have no idea." The soft voice said. "Are we going to bring them back to camp?" a gruff voice asked. "Course not you mouse-brain. If they're dead, that's Thunderclan's problem." A voice hissed. Arguments began breaking out, and Eaglepaw realized most of Shadowclan was there. "I'm not dead." Eaglepaw hissed, beginning to open his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Did he say something?"

"I don't know,"

Voices began talking once again. "I said!" Eaglepaw hollered. "I'.Dead." Eaglepaw shakily stood up, and prodded Swiftpaw, who woke up immediately. "DEAR STARCLAN! SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!" he exclaimed. "Mouse-brain, you're on our territory. We just came back from the gathering and saw you two laying on the ground. It's after moon-high." An elder said. "Oh…I guess I forgot…." Swiftpaw said quietly. "What were you doing on our territory anyway?" a tortoiseshell she-cat apprentice said snootily. "Chasing a fox, nothing out of the ordinary." Eaglepaw said plainly. "What? You can't think we can take care of a fox ourselves?" The same apprentice hissed. "Gingerpaw, they were obviously chasing after it for a good reason. Isn't that right?" a tom, who looked like her mentor said. "Yeah. We went down to the lake because I smelt like mouse-bile." Eaglepaw began. "They don't need all the details." Swiftpaw said under his breath. "Anyways, Barkkit, one of the kits in our clan, had followed us. Before we knew it a fox attacked us, ran across the boarder, and killed Barkkit." Eaglepaw said. "And you were out alone?" Darkstar asked. "Yeah, I'm almost a warrior." Swiftpaw replied. "Mouse-brains." Gingerpaw said. "Watch it or I'll-" Swiftpaw hissed. "Or you'll what, scare me with your ugliness?" Gingerpaw snorted. "Shut up both of you!" Darkstar hissed. "You'll stay at our camp for the rest of the night, and in the morning we'll return you to your territory and we will expect that you do not come back." Darkstar said. "Got it?" she asked. Swiftpaw and Eaglepaw nodded and began following the leader, and the rest of the enemy clan back to their camp.

"I smell like herbs." Swiftpaw complained. "Get over it, would you rather have an infection?" Eaglepaw asked. They were both settled in nest in Shadowclan's apprentice den. Unfortunately there were six other apprentices who would soon be coming in to the den. And out of all of the other apprentices who could have come in the den first it was Gingerpaw who decided to come in. "Ugh." She groaned. A black she-cat apprentice and a gray tabby tom followed her in. "Sorry about our sister." The black she-cat said eyeing Gingerpaw. "She's really annoying."

"Trust me," Eaglepaw said, immediately thinking of Stormpaw. "I know how you feel."

"I'm Graypaw." The tom said. "I'm his sister, and sadly, Gingerpaw's sister. Ravenpaw." the black she-cat said.."I'm Eaglepaw." Eaglepaw replied "And I'm Swiftpaw. Now shut up so I can sleep." Swiftpaw said with his face buried down in to his nest, The three of them snickered. "I can still hear you." Swiftpaw groaned. "We'll leave you two to sleep." Ravenpaw said purring in amusement. "Man," Eaglepaw thought. "I thought all Shadowclan cats were nasty but they were actually sorta nice." And before he knew it, he was asleep.

hope ya like please review

~irishgirl432432


	9. Going Home

"Eaglepaw, Eaglepaw. Wake up." Swiftpaw said. Eaglepaw grumbled and stuffed his face farther down in to the nest. "EAGLEPAW WAKE UP!" Swiftpaw hollered. Eaglepaw jumped. "Wha-?" He asked confused by his surrondings. He then remembered all of the events from yesterday. Becoming an apprentice, the fight with Shadowclan down at the lake, mouse-bile, foxes, and Barkkit. Poor Barkkit. "It's time to go." Swiftpaw said softly. Eaglepaw nodded. "What about, you know…." Eaglepaw said, trailing off in to thought about what would happen back at camp. His mother scolding him. Fawnstar staring at him and Swiftpaw with a mean eye. And Swiftfire , who would never see her kit again, crying. "We're getting his body when we are traveling back." Swiftpaw said. Ravenpaw poked her head inside the den. "Are you guys ready to go, the patrol is ready to go when you are."

"OR WHEN WE WANT TO GO!" a voice, obviously Gingerpaw's, yelled obnoxiously from outside. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes and Swiftpaw and Eaglepaw groaned in annoyance. "Does she really have to come?" Swiftpaw whined, sounding like a kit. "Sadly yes, our mom wants us to spend time together." Ravenpaw hissed in annoyance. "You mom?" Eaglepaw asked in confusion. "The new deputy, Foxpelt. She's my mom." Ravenpaw explained. "MOVE YOUR UGLY PELTS THUNDERCLAN!" Gingerpaw yelled. "Let's get going then." Swiftpaw said.

The patrol was Ravenpaw, her mentor, Gingerpaw, and her mentor, and the one and only… Nightstar. "Oh brother." Eaglepaw muttered when he saw Nightstar. "Let's get moving." Nightstar said. She led them out of the camp, and in to the forest full of pine trees. Eaglepaw thought of how Barkkit had been laying, dead, by the time he had reached him. Swiftpaw was half way to Starclan at that time. He looked over at Swiftpaw. He looked confident, and only had a slight limp and some scratches. Finally, the patrol reached where Barkkit's body layed. Swiftpaw walked slowly over to the kit, and picked him up. Gingerpaw looked as if she were going to say a rude comment, but she held it in when she saw the looks upon Eaglepaw's and Swiftpaw's face. Swiftpaw had been half-brothers with the little brown kit, and Eaglepaw had been a cousin. Eaglepaw sighed sadly, and the patrol kept moving on.

After a couple minutes of walking, they reached the entrance of Thunderclan's camp. Ravenpaw's eyes were full of awe. "This is so cool." She whispered in Eaglepaw's ear. "It's so… hidden." Eaglepaw laughed. Eaglepaw looked at Swiftpaw and gulped. They were a step away from home, and punishments. He didn't know if he should think about the good or the bad. Because both of them sounded bad, or sounded like they led to bad things. Swiftpaw and Eaglepaw took a deep breath, and walked in to the entrance of camp, with Nightstar and the rest of the patrol behind them.

"EAGLEPAW!" Willowpaw shrieked with excitement. She ran over from the medicine den and pounced on him. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO MOUSE-BRAINS!" She demanded, sounding more happy than angry. "It's a long story…" Eaglepaw said, his eyes drifted to Swiftpaw's mouth, where he held the limp kit, gently in his mouth. Willowpelt's eyes followed his. "Oh dear starclan." She said. "HAWKEYES!" she yelled. Hawkeye's head poked out of the medicine den, soon most of Thunderclan surrounded them. "Nightstar," Fawnstar said. "What is the meaning of this?" Nightstar's reply was blocked out by Swiftfire's sorrowful yell. "Barkkit!"

Fawnstar then stared at the two Thunderclan apprentices. "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do, I suggest you start now."


	10. Fawnstar's descion, and fights

"After you told my siblings and I to tend to the elders, we sorta smelt like mouse-bile. So Swiftpaw brought me down to the lake, without my siblings because they didn't want to, so I could wash the stench off of me." Eaglepaw said, with the whole clan plus the Shadowclan patrol staring, and listening intently. "We guess that Barkkit followed us down to the lake, but before we could get him back to camp, a vixen attacked us. He took Barkkit over the border, and…." He trailed off sadly. "I ran after the vixen, but Swiftpaw reached the vixen before me and killed it. He got injured in the process which caused his limp. I began to call for help, but I fell asleep soon after. Shadowclan found us after the gathering, and you can guess the rest." Eaglepaw finished.

Lilyflower was huddling close with Swiftfire, soothing her and avoiding eye contact with her son. Duststripe looked on in horror of what his apprentice had gone through. Or a better guess, what he caused. "Like Barkkit's death." Eaglepaw thought bitterly. Fawnstar stared at the two apprentices with an unreadable face. Barkkit's siblings looked out of the nursery, curious about all of the commotion. Nightpaw, Stormpaw, Leafpaw and Willowpaw, stared at the two of them in shock. Swiftpaw looked down at his feet disappointed of himself.

Fawnstar took a deep breath. "Nightstar, thank you for taking care of our apprentices. We deeply apprecitate it. You may leave now." Fawnstar said softly, and as calm as she could. Nightstar dipped her head and turned around. Ravenpaw quickly looked back at Eaglepaw with empathy, and left the camp. Fawnstar looked at the apprentices. "Both of your warrior ceremonies will be held back for a moon. Eaglepaw's eyes widened. "What? No!" Swiftpaw and Eaglepaw protested. But their leader had already disappeared in to her den.

Eaglepaw lied sadly, and silently in his nest. "That is sooo unfair!" Leafpaw was saying. "Leader's word is the law." Stormpaw said with no empathy in his voice what-so-ever. "I'm so sorry you guys." Nightpaw said. "Yeah, it really stinks." Willowpaw added. "You know you guys," Eaglepaw grunted, it had been the first time he'd spoken since the meeting at sun-high and it was now moon-rise. "Your not being too optimistic about it."

"What's there to be optimistic about?" Swiftpaw hissed sourly. "I'm not going to be a warrior for another moon now, and who knows when Eaglepaw will become a warrior. He's a mouse-brain" Swiftpaw said as if Eaglepaw wasn't there.

Eaglepaw's anger flared. "You say I'm not good enough?"

"That's not what he's-" Willowpaw said trying to calm them down.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING YOU MOUSE-BRAIN! IF YOU CAN'T SAVE A LIFE OF A KIT how ARE YOU GOING TO BE A WARRIOR?" Swiftpaw shouted.

"GUYS! Your being un-realistic. What does saving kits have to do with this?" Nightpaw said.

"No! SWIFTPAW IS BEING UNREALISTIC! HE'S THE PIECE OF FOX-DUNG THAT VOLENTEERED TO BRING ME DOWN TO THE LAKE!" Eaglepaw argued

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO MOUSE-BRAINED TO ACCEPT THE OFFER!" Swiftpaw yowled.

Eaglepaw hissed and leapt on Swiftpaw. He batted him with his paws, and Swiftpaw's claws were now unsheathed. Swiftpaw kicked Eaglepaw off of him, and slashed his eye. Eaglepaw yowled in pain.

Nightpaw gasped

"SWIFTPAW YOU MOUSE-BRAIN!" Stormpaw yelled

"See? He can't even take one blow." Swiftpaw hissed.

Eaglepaw's eye was burning in pain, his eye was watering and he couldn't see out of it. "HAWKEYES!" Willowpaw yelled.

Hawkeye came running in to see what was wrong. He saw Eaglepaw on the floor, withering in pain. "What happened?" he asked.

No one answered. "Fine, it's not important now anyways." Hawkeye said through gritted teeth. "Willowpaw, help me get him to the medicine den."

"Okay!" Willowpaw said, and they quickly left to treat Eaglepaw's bad eye.


	11. Dreams are confusing

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

**CUZ IF I DID SPOTTEDLEAF AND FIRESTAR WOULD BE MATES**

**CROWFEATHER WOULDN'T BE A JERK FACE TO HIS KIDS**

**FEATHERTAIL WOULDN'T HAVE DIED**

**AND HONEYFERN WOULDN'T HAVE DIED**

**OH AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN ASHFUR'S HEART**

**BUT SHE WOULD STILL GET DUMPED BY BRAMBLECLAW ANYWAYS XD**

_In his dreams, Eaglepaw heard whispers of cats saying "The prophecy has begun." _

"_Why is the prophecy so important? And why do they keep telling me stuff about if?" Eaglepaw thought._

"_Because, you are the Eagle that shall end the bloodshed." A voice said. Eaglepaw turned and saw a white tom next to him. "Hello Eaglepaw, I'm Whitestar. I was the leader of Thunderclan many seasons ago."_

"_Cool." Eaglepaw said in awe. Whitestar laughed. "I made Fawnstar, back then Fawnstep, the deputy of thunderclan when I was still new to being a warrior. Respect her descion because she has had many seasons of experience. And learn to choose fights better. When you wake up it will be foggy In one eye. And….Well I'll have your sister tell you the news. You might take it better from her. And I'm deeply sorry for the loss of you clanmate Barkkit." She said. _

"_Wait, why did you come instead of Blizzardfu? No offence." He asked. "Because Fawnstar keeping you back a moon began the prophecy and it's I had to tell you how much she knows. Because she knows best. And remember the line "He will lose most he loved." It doesn't mean what he loves in general. But what he, you, wants. And what is that you want the most?"Whitestar asked. "To become a warrior." Eaglepaw replied. "Well, now you feel less confident about becoming a warrior. And don't say not true because I know. What I am trying to say is, now you want it less because of what happened. Yet you still want the prophecy has begun" Whitestar said. _

_Eaglepaw stared at her. "I am so confused right now, it's not even funny. And what happened to my eye. Why is it foggy?" He asked_

"_You'll have to wake up and find out."_

Eaglepaw woke up to the smell of herbs. "Huh….?" He mumbled. Willowpaw was in the corner preparing herbs when she noticed him stirring. She gasped. "EAGLEPAW! Your awake!"

"Yeah. Great right?" he said. "STORMPAW, LEAFPAW HE'S AWAKE!" Willowpaw squealed with delight. Stormpaw and Leafpaw came bursting in to the medicine den first.

"Are you alright?" Leafpaw asked with concern.

"You mouse-brain you shouldn't have fought with Swiftpaw." Stormpaw said.

"Wait, guys two questions. Where's Blackshadow and Lilyflower?" Eaglepaw asked.

"Blackshadow is on a patrol, and Lilyflower. Well, I'll explain later." Leafpaw said.

"Next question. How come I can't see out of my left eye?" he asked

"Eaglepaw…That's the eye Swiftpaw scratched. It's permanently damaged. Your blind in your left eye." Willowpaw said.

"What? NO! Tha- That can't be true!"

**:'(**

**Poor Eaglepaw.**

**I just love torturing him don't I? MWHAHAHA! No JK.**

**Actually things will hopefully get better for him.**

**Then again, I just do these chapters from the top of my head. LOL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong> 

**~irishgirl432432**


	12. Eaglepaw's tantrum

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS!

"Down, left, dodge." This was what Duststripe had been saying all morning to Eaglepaw. It had been 2 days since his fight with Swiftpaw, and it had only been one day with his blind eye.

"Left side!" Iceheart barked at Stormpaw. She obviously wanted her apprentice to attack Eaglepaw on his blind side. They had been training their fighting skills for an hour, and both of them were exhausted. "Can we take a break?" Eaglepaw asked panting. "No!" Duststripe said sternly. Eaglepaw sighed in annoyance and began to bat at his brother.

"LEFT SIDE STORMPAW!" Iceheart screeched. Stormpaw looked at her like "I hate you, you're the suckiest mentor in the world. My brother is blind and your being mean to him and me." For once Stormpaw was being empathetic. But because of _huge _ego he jumped Eaglepaw on his blind side.

"Get off me you stupid furball!" Eaglepaw hissed. He pushed his brother off of him and began to sulk. He was just cross with everyone. With Swiftpaw, his mentor who pushed him too hard, his sisters who were being too empathetic. Of course he couldn't forget Iceheart who told Stormpaw to beat him up. Or his mother and Swiftfire who both blame him for the death of Barkkit, but they don't blame Swiftpaw or the fox.

"That's totally fair." Eaglepaw thought sarcastically.

"Eaglepaw, if you're not going to train, then you can go back to the nursery." Duststripe said. Eaglepaw stared at him with fury. Why was everyone being such a piece of fox-dung to him?

"I'll train." Eaglepaw mumbled.

"Alright, ready, set, FIGHT!" Iceheart said.

Eaglepaw leaped at Stormpaw, catching him by surprise.

Eaglepaw hissed, and bit, and even scratched at Stormpaw. Of course, not without getting a couple of scratches either.

When they were done, they were both beaten and bruised up. "Very good." Duststripe complinmented.

"It could have been better though….."Iceheart said.

Eaglepaw hissed at her, and Stormpaw looked at her once again like "I hate you, you're the suckiest mentor in the world." Etc.

Iceheart sniffed, and turned back towards camp. "Well, how about us three go on a hunting patrol?" Duststripe said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Nah, I'm going back to camp." Eaglepaw said. Honestly, he was not in the mood for hunting, or anything after fighting like a beast with Stormpaw.

"Same." Stormpaw said. He too, was competly wiped out.

"Alright, let's get back to camp then." Duststripe said.

"Stormpaw, Eaglepaw! Look at this huge rabbit I caught." Leafpaw said.

Leafpaw had caught a brown rabbit, that was fat and plump. A sure sign that new-leaf was soon to arrive.

Before Eaglepaw or Stormpaw replied a yowl came from the other side of camp. "Stormpaw!"

It was Lilyflower. "You're a mess, what has Iceheart been teaching you?" she asked

"Nothing too dangerous ." Stormpaw reassured her. "Eaglepaw and I were just practicing our fighting skills."

"Are you okay?" She asked him. "Yeah. Sheesh, it's not like I was fighting Lionclan." He replied in annoyance

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Eaglepaw said sarcastically. Lilyflower stared at him in annoyance, then sniffed and turned away.

"Dear Starclan, you guys are _not_ getting along." Leafpaw said.

"What was your first hint?" Eaglepaw snapped. He whipped around and went in to the apprentice den.

Eaglepaw laid, sulking in his nest. He felt bad about snapping at Leafpaw, but everything was just so… Irritating to him right now.

Someone entered the den, right when Eaglepaw was in the middle of his thoughts.

Eaglepaw turned and saw Swiftpaw.

"What do you want?" Eaglepaw hissed.

"I want you to stop being such a piece of fox-dung to everyone." Swiftpaw replied. "Look I don't like you, but me and your siblings are good friends. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and apologize to Leafpaw. Did you even see how sad she is? Stormpaw and I had to literally _force_ her to calm down." 

"Stop being a hypocrite!" Eaglepaw nearly screamed. "You feel sorry about you not being a warrior for another moon. You haven't apologized to me! You blinded me you jerk! So don't talk to me about feeling sorry for myself or not apologizing!" Eaglepaw said.

"Fine, I tried." Swiftpaw hissed. And he whipped around and walked straight out of the den. Leaving Eaglepaw alone.

**WHOA! Eaglepaw had a huge tantrum! Please review! Or else…. LOL.**

**~irishgirl432432**


	13. Never fight Thunderclan They always win

**:O I haven't added a chapter in almost a month! I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

Eaglepaw eyes opened in a second after hearing a noise. He had trouble with falling asleep, but he heard a noise, and it definitely wasn't dawn patrol.

Eaglepaw quickly, and quietly walked out of the apprentice den. A strong scent came over him and it smelt horrible. Like the smell he had smelt when he first toured the territory, by Windclan's boarder.

"Windclan!" he thought. He backed up in to the apprentice den, but kept his head up just enough so he could see and hear what was happening.

"Ugh," a enemy warrior said. "it smells wretched. Do thunderclan cats ever bathe themselves?" His voice was harsh, and made Eaglepaw want to hide yet beat the pelt off of him.

A few snickers came from the patrol. "SHUT UP! Do you want to wake the whole forest Rabbittooth?" said the leader of the patrol.

"Well, yelling isn't much better." Eaglepaw said.

"FOX DUNG!" he thought. "I shouldn't of said that."

"Who said that!" the patrol leader hissed.

"Not one of us, Skystar." said Rabbittooth

Skystar began looking around camp, looking for Eaglepaw. His eyes narrowed while looking the apprentice den, but he stopped searching after a couple of moments and said, "Well, let's get back to our mission. If Thunderclan wants to steal our prey, we'll steal theirs. Until the admit they did steal from us." And right there he picked up the rabbit Leafpaw had caught the day before.

"WINDCLAN INVASION!" He yelled. He couldn't just stand there like a kit, while his camp was being invaded.

Skystar dropped his rabbit and looked at Eaglepaw. "You mangy flea-pelt!" he hissed. Skystar started running straight toward him, but a flash of brown stopped him.

"Stay away from my apprentice!" Duststripe yowled. Before Eaglepaw knew it, the whole camp was awake, attacking the Windclan patrol. The fight was soon over and the patrol was defeated.

"What is your reason for doing this Skystar? I know you a reasonable leader but there was no reason for this attack!" Iceheart hissed.

"Shouldn't Fawnstar confront Skystar?" Eaglepaw whispered to Nightpaw.

"Not in the state she's in. Rabbittooth, the light gray tom over there, slashed her in the belly. Theres rumors she lost a life." Nightpaw replied

Eaglepaw made a growling noise in the back of his throat.

"More of a reason to hate him," he thought

Skystar's furious yowl brought him back to reality. "YOU KNOW YOU STOLE FOOD FROM US!"

"Thunderclan did NO such thing." Iceheart hissed. "NOW LEAVE, OR WE MIGHT JUST HAVE TO TELL THE REST OF THE CLANS ABOUT THIS!"

That did the trick, the Windclan patrol left, without another word.

A huge cheer went up from the camp.

"Good job kid," Blackshadow whispered in his ear.

**:D YAYAYAYAY**

**Happy Chapter!**

**BTW if you don't remember, Blackshadow is Eaglepaw's dad.**

**New chapter will come if I get at least ONE review.**


	14. Enemies

***starts sobbing hysterically* IM SO SO SO SO SOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry ;**

**I haven't updated since February **

Eaglepaw woke up the next morning, feeling great. Well, great, but he was also being prodded by a paw.

"WHAT THE-!" he exclaimed, looking at the figure that kept poking him.

"You overslept mouse-brain." Stormpaw said grimly.

"Fox-dung!" Eaglepaw hissed, running out of the den.

On his way out he crashed in to Duststripe and Lilyflower.

"Oh, sorry, I overslept I know I'm so so so so sorry!"

"It's fine mouse-brain, you actually have the perfect timing, Lilyflower, Leafpaw, Birchtail, you and I are going for a hunting patrol." Duststripe replied.

"Oh, OK!" Eaglepaw brightly said.

The 3 warriors walked in front of the patrol, and then two apprentices in the back. The forest wasn't full of prey as it had been in the previous moon. It was now becoming colder, and the leaves from the trees began littering the forest floor.

"Hey, Leafpaw.." Eaglepaw looked over at his older sister.

"Mmm?" he couldn't tell if she was sniffing the air or that was her reply. He continued talking anyway.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day."

She looked at him, completely bewildered. Then said, "You're an idiot."

"WHA-?" he exclaimed. "I'M APOLIGIZING AND THAT'S THE REPLY I GET! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"Shh!" Birchtail scolded from the front of the patrol.

Leafpaw let out an exasperated sigh. "You're apologizing to me, yet I've already forgiven you. Jeez, you're such a mouse-brain. It's not your favorite sibling you need to apologize to." She teased, but then became serious again. "It's your enemies you need to apologize to."

"I have enemies?" Eaglepaw asked dumfounded.

"Do I really need to tell you?"

"Yeah…"

"Swiftpaw, Lilyflower, possibly Swiftfire's kits, Swiftfire, and not to mention all of WindClan probably hates you." She said.

"Sheesh, a lot of people hate me and I'm only 6 moons. But, what reason do they have to hate me?" Eaglepaw said.

Leafpaw didn't reply.

All talk in the patrol stopped after that. The patrol was purely catching prey and nothing more. Every once in a while Eaglepaw would look over at his sister. He couldn't believe how she was only a few minutes older than him, yet so much more mature.

He sighed, yet it sounded weird through the squirrel he was holding.

"I think that's good enough for now." Lilyflower said.

"Yeah," Duststripe agreed. "Let's head back to camp."

END OF CHAPTER

I STILL FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER D':


End file.
